We're Different
by uchiruno
Summary: Perbedaan dalam hidup itu memang selalu ada dan sudah pasti rumit. Perbedaan nasib yang kadang menjadi tembok tebal pemisah pun sering kali tak luput terbangun di tengah cinta yang muncul. / "Rendahan sekali caramu! Menggunakan kekuatan jabatan untuk hal seperti itu!" / "Ada gadis gila yang menarik perhatianku hari ini." / "Gadis? Tumben sekali." / NEW FANFIC, RnR? :D hihi
1. First meet

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Genre:**

Romance, Drama

**.**

**Pairing:**

Of couse ALWAYS SASUSAKU

**.**

**Setting:**

AU, Dunia perkantoran (Dewasa)

**.**

**Hope you like it~ Happy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We're Different**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari menyengat ratusan pasang mata yang ada di kota ini –Konoha _City_ yang terkenal sebagai kota metropolitan –dimana gedung-gedung bisnis besar, _mall_, apartemen, gedung-gedung pemerintahan semuanya berpusat di sini. Konoha –kota yang tak pernah mati. Pada siang hari akan ada banyak kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan dan pada malam hari digantikan oleh nyala lampu warna-warni di tepi jalan raya yang menyediakan hiburan malam.

Demi mengurangi kemacetan banyak pula masyarakat yang berjalan kaki sebab jarak dari kantor ke kantor yang lain dan ke pusat hiburan yang tidak begitu jauh. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh mereka –mengingat musim panas sedang berlaku di kota ini.

Tangan mungil yang sedang memegang stir kemudi terasa basah dan sampai membuat tangannya terasa lengket dengan bundaran yang dilapisi oleh bahan kulit itu. Seorang perempuan yang maish terlihat muda sesekali menyeka tetesan keringat yang mulai membahasi dahinya.

_Hey_! Sebentar –bukahkan kau tengah ada di dalam mobil yang dipenuhi oleh hembusan nafas dingin AC?

"Si-sial! Kenapa harus macet?" gerutunya tak jelas –matanya seakan menelurusi jalan jauh ke depan sana. Matanya mengkap pemandangan deretan mobil mewah yang tengah berbaris rapat dan tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan –ada sih, sedikit.

Satu kakinya yang tidak menginjak pedal rem bergerak gusar. Sesekali matanya melirik jam digital yang tertera di dalam mobil. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah –pasalnya ada dokumen yang harus segera ia antarkan pada atasnya.

Sedikit senyuman mengembang di wajahnya tak hayal mobil-mobil di depannya mulai bergerak lancar sampai akhirnya-

-KRIEEET!

Dahi lebar wanita itu menghantam keras lingkaran hitam kemudi yang sejajar dengan tubuh rampingnya. Wanita itu meringis menahan sakit dan dengan mata yang terpejam erat ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Kejadian barusan berputar kembali di dalam pikirannya. Saat hendak menginjakkan gas tiba-tiba dengan kencang mobil sedan berwarna hitam main muncul di hadapannya dan membuatnya menginjak rem sekuat mungkin. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan kepalanya tertunduk –membentur stir mobil yang senantiasa dipegangnya.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Apa dia sudah mati?

Apa mobilnya hancur?

atau-

-ada apa!?

Dengan ragu-ragu ia pun membuka matanya pelan. Mobil sedan itu sudah berhenti sejajar di depan mobil yang dikemudinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun membuka pintu mobil merah mengkilat yang nampak terancam itu dan langsung berlari melihat kondisi mobilnya masih mulus atau sudah banyak baret-baret menghiasi.

"Hyuuuh.." Wanita itu bernafas lega. Untung saja ti-

"-bagaimana?"

Indra pendengarannya menangkap gelombang suara berat yang terdengar di belakangnya. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap horror pria yang berdiri angkuh di depannya saat ini.

"Oh, ternyata wanita bodoh yang masih belum tahu caranya mengemudi ya?" ucap pria itu ketus. Tak lama ia segera membalikkan badannya lagi dan hendak masuk kembali ke dalam mobil sedan hitamnya sebelum ia mendengar suara gebrakkan di ujung belakang mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Hei kau pria arogan berambut norak! Enteng sekali bicaramu, hah? Bukannya minta maaf malah memaki orang seperti itu! Kau terlihat orang hebat, tapi tidak berpendidikkan ya? Kasihan sekali!" Wanita itu dengan amarahnya yang mengebu-gebu langsung memukul keras bagasi mobil sedan hitam milik pria arogan yang memunggunginya saat ini.

Merasa tak suka pria itu balik membentak, "Berani sekali kau!" Mata _onyx_nya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan. Baru saja menantang balik ucapan tak sopan –menurutnya –ia merasakan getaran-getaran kencang di saku kemejanya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ dalam sakunya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Kapan anda sampai, ya? Data sudah siap dan dokumen yang anda butuhkan semuanya sudah tersedia, mungkin se-"_

"-baiklah, jangan banyak bicara. Tunggu saja!" dengan kasar ia menekan tombol yang berwarna merah –memutuskan sambungan telepon barusan. "Arg!" Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan kemudian segera lekas masuk ke dalam mobilnya –membanting pintunya dengan kencang.

Wanita itu yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku hanya bisa melongos melihat mobil sedan yang menjadi incarannya langsung melesat begitu saja.

"Sialan! Dasar laki-laki pengecut! Tidak minta maaf, malah memaki, cuek, lalu pergi begitu saja!" umpatnya kesal. Tangannya meremas kuat rok putih yang dikenakannya –membuat garis-garis samar kerutan terbuat.

Tiba-tiba bayangan dokumen mengingatkannya kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Ia pun segera berlari kecil dan kembali pergi dengan mobil yang dibawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan cemberut terus."

Pria berambut merah terang dengan kemeja rapinya tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah wanita di hadapannya.

"Habisnya! Bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya," ucap wanita itu membela dirinya sendiri.

Kini Sakura tengah terduduk cemas di sofa hitam yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan atasannya. Sakura Haruno, dengan paras cantiknya dan juga semangatnya –ia berkerja sebagai sekertaris dari seorang pria muda yang mempunyai jabatan cukup penting di perusahaan ini.

Wanita itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri –masih menahan kesal yang tak terkira akibat pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda berambut layaknya pantat ayam. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bahkan mobil yang dibawanya bukan miliknya dan jika terjadi apa-apa, apa yang bisa ia jual untuk mengganti kerugian? Yaa –meski ia yakin atasannya tidak akan mempersalahkan masalah itu.

"Lain kali lebih baik jangan suruh aku yang mengemudi, aku ini masih pemula." Sakura menghempaskan nafas panjang –mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya.

"Iya, baiklah. Maafkan aku, hanya saja ingin kau latihan. Lain kali biar kau yang bawa mobilnya bersamaku, ya?" tawar pemuda itu dengan ramah.

Ia yang tadinya terduduk di depan meja kerjanya pun berpindah –ikut duduk di sofa –tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang Sakura bawakan untuknya dan sudah ia tanda tangani.

"Terima kasih untuk dokumennya. Maaf, kesalahanku juga meninggalkannya di apartemen," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan sesekali ia masih tertawa kecil –mendapati ekspresi lucu dari sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah Sasori_-san_, tak apa. Aku saja yang bodoh dan juga tidak hati-hati. Meski ya..kurasa pria itu lebih bodoh dariku!"

Suara dari telepon yang berdering membuat keduanya menatap ke arah meja kerja pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Sasori. Sakura hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengangkat telepon yang berdering, namun Sasori menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura –seperti mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu tetap di posisinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sasori _into the point_ begitu gagang telepon yang bertengger di atas meja kerjanya sudah berpindah tempat –menempel di daun telinganya. Sasori nampak mengangguk beberapa kali dan menggaruk tengkuknya –nampak gelisah.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih," ucap Sasori ramah dan langsung meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori –yang terlihat kebingungan setelah menerima telepon.

"Bisa kau menggantikanku sementara?" tanyanya –tanpa menjawab sedikit dari pertanyaan Sakura yang tersirat nada kekhawatiran di sana.

Sakura menyiritkan matanya. "Maksud Sasori_-san_?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Mereka bilang direktur kita hendak mengadakan rapat dadakkan. Agak membingungkan juga karena aku sudah ada janji bertemu dengan tamu dari perusahaan Kito. Mereka mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi, apakah jadwalnya akan bentrok ya?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak. Meski ia berkerja di perusahan ini sudah 8 bulan lamanya, belum pernah sekali pun ia mengikuti rapat. Biasanya atasannya –Sasori akan menyuruh Sakura mengurusi dokumen saja di ruangan mereka, bukannya menggantikan posisi atasannya itu untuk mengikuti rapat.

"Aku tahu kecemasanmu, tapi kurasa kau hanya perlu mencatat apa yang diucapkan oleh atasan kita. Bisa melakukannya?"

Akhirnya setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri Sakura pun mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, siap _boss_!" tangannya membentuk tanda hormat dan badannya sendikit menduduk. Sasori pun menepuk pelan pucuk kepala bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap."

.

.

.

.

Bukannya tidak sopan, mungkin banyak yang berpikir betapa tidak sopannya Sakura yang notabenenya adalah seorang sekertaris nampak begitu dekat dengan atasannya. Tetapi memang ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan mereka dan hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar atasan dan bawahannya. Bisa dibilang mungkin mereka juga seorang sahabat, sebab jika saat itu Sasori tidak menemukan Sakura -tidak mungkin wanita itu bisa berpakaian formal di dalam gedung dari perusahaan yang namanya sudah mendunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan rapat terlihat banyak para eksekutif muda dengan pakaian rapi dan formal membawa buku catatan, _laptop_ dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk menunjang lancarnya rapat. Mereka nampak serius dan terlihat pula kegelisahan dari beberapa mereka yang hadir.

Berbeda dengan yang lain –Sakura nampak begitu santai dengan hanya membawa satu buku catatannya dan satu buah _ballpoint_. Ia duduk di tepi kanan meja yang dimana sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa sekertaris seksi berserta atasan mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum rapat dimulai Sakura sempat bertanya pada beberapa perserta mengenai ketegangan yang sangat kental di rasakan di ruangan ini. Salah satunya menjawab karena yang akan memimpin rapat kali ini adalah kepala dari perusahaan ini. Biasanya Sang Kepala Perusahaan jarang menampakkan dirinya dan mengutus bawahannya untuk memimpin rapat. Tapi jika sampai orang itu sendiri yang memimpin rapat artinya memang ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan.

Sakura yang nampak santai tiba-tiba jadi merasakan debaran jantungnya ikut tak menentu. Apakah begini rasanya rapat? Ya seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi sebelumnya –sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran, pengalam Sakura dalam mengikuti rapat adalah nol besar.

Pada awalnya ia pikir akan baik-baik saja tapi semua pikirannya salah begitu ia melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang rapat. Semua orang langsung memberikan hormat dan mereka semua menundukkan kepala –seakan enggan menatap pimpinan mereka. Dan Sakura pun bisa merasakan keteganggan itu setelah melihat siapa sosok yang mereka segani. Ternyata… Si Pantat Ayam Pengecut itu!?

Demi apapun itu, dunia Sakura terasa terbalik. _Mood_nya yang sudah hancur makin hancur. Kenapa dalam sehari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat menyebalkan?

Namun mengingat bagaimana Sasori mempercayainya, ia pun mengikuti semua perintah yang Sasori katakan padanya. Sesekali matanya ikut melirik ke arah layar dimana menampakkan grafik-grafik yang pada awalnya sempat membuat Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong melihat perhitungan angka yang membuat otaknya panas.

Satu setengah jam cukup membuatnya seperti tak bernyawa lagi. Sudah perhitungan dan analisa-analisa yang cukup mematangkan otaknya, suhu rendah ruang rapat juga membekukan tubuhnya. Tugasnya memang hanya mencatat, tapi mendengar setiap kata yang berisikan ide-ide generasi muda itu cukup membuatnya ikut berpikir, bukan?

Rapat telah usai dan dengan cepat para peserta langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Mereka rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan yang pantas disebut seperti neraka ini –berbeda dengan Sakura yang nampak masih duduk di bangkunya sambil masih merapikan beberapa catatannya.

Di rasa sepi, Sakura hendak bangkit dari posisinya dan segera melapor pada Sasori tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Si Bodoh ternyata bawahan di sini, ya? Pantasanya hanya bekerja di belakang, ngepel dan menyapu 'kan? Berani sekali ikut rapat."

Tak perlu dijelaskan siapa Sang Pemilik Suara, kurasa semua tahu. Dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya pria itu mendecih pelan sambil mengambil beberapa dokumen dari mejanya yang terpisah dengan meja yang digunakan oleh para peserta rapat.

"Jaga bicaramu itu!"

Mau tak mau, Sakura pun terpancing. Ia mendekap buku catatannya dan hendak melenggang pergi dari ruangan. Berhasil memang, tapi siapa sangka pria menyebalkan itu malah mengikutinya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan suara derap kaki di belakangnya juga mengikuti irama detuman sepatu _heels_nya yang beradu dengan lantai.

Mulai naik darah, Sakura pun dengan kasar membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk pria itu tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau! Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Dada wanita itu nampak naik turun dengan cepat. Nafas yang berhembus dari hidung mancungnya terlihat memburu –ah, ia pasti sedang menahan emosi yang meluap.

Sasuke Uchiha –pria yang menjadi sumber masalah wanita itu sejak pagi pun menunjukkan seringai puasnya. Pria itu nampak mentertawakan ucapan Si Wanita dan perlahan ia pun maju –langkah perlangkah –mendekati wanita itu sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Begini sikap sopanmu pada atasanmu? Ini perusahaan milikku, aku punya hak penuh."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah –hendak menghindar dari Sasuke yang terus berjalan maju memojokkannya.

"Terserah aku mau kemana, mau berbuat apa, dan juga-" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanita yang mulai terlihat resah. Tubuh ramping wanita itu sudah terhimpit di sudut ruangan dimana kiri kanan mereka terdapat _lift_.

"-dengan mudah bisa memecatmu."

Kalimat terakhir membuat Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari dirinya.

"Rendahan sekali caramu! Menggunakan kekuatan jabatan untuk hal seperti itu!"

Entah dimana akal sehat Sakura, bisa-bisanya ia melawan pemilik perusahaan. Padahal di depan Sasori ia bisa begitu manis dan menjaga tutur katanya –sebab takut akan dipecat karena dianggap tidak pantas –meski Sasori selama ini tak pernah menghiraukan prilaku Sakura yang sebenarnya seringkali bisa di katakan di luar kendali sebagai layaknya sekertaris pada atasannya.

"Oh, begitu?" Sasuke nampak menggantungkan perkatannya. Seringainya tampak melebar dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kau tak perlu lagi ke sini," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau tak berhak memecat sekertarisku."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah _lift_ yang terbuka –menampilkan Sasori yang nampak kebingungan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Sakura kau membuat masalah?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Ia langsung berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan memegang bahu mungil wanita itu.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, Sasori pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat sosok yang mirip dengannya. Postur, tinggi, dan bisa dipastikan usia mereka sama –hanya saja garis mata dan warna rambut mereka yang berbeda –yang satu lembut, dan yang satunya tajam, hitam dan yang satunya merah terang. Aura yang berkoar dari diri mereka juga berbeda –yang satu tenang dan satunya lagi menusuk.

"Uchiha_-san_, maaf apakah sekertaris saya ini membuat kesalahan pada anda?" tanya Sasori sopan. Matanya dengan lurus menatap iris _onyx _yang juga menatapnya –datar. Ada sirat ketidaksukaan di sana.

"Lain kali ajari sekertarismu itu bicara. Huh, seperti wanita rendahan yang tidak berpendidikkan," cela Sasuke ketus.

"Saya rasa anda juga harus menjaga ucapan anda. Sebagai atasan saya rasa anda tidak pantas merendahkan bawahan anda seperti itu!" Suara Sasori sedikit meninggi –tak suka wanita yang ada di sampingnya dicela dan dimaki seperti itu.

"Lagi pula-" Sasori hendak melanjutkan pembicaraan. "-seperti yang sudah ada dalam kesepakatan, saya rasa anda tidak ada hak mencampuri urusan saya dan juga siapapun yang bekerja dengan saya. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Sasori menantang.

Sasuke tak nampak terkejut. Ia malah tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat pelan bahu kokohnya. "Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha melupakan janjinya. Baiklah, kalau begitu didik bawahanmu itu dengan benar sebelum dia menjadi liar."

"Jangan salahkan Sasori_-san_!" Sakura akhirnya berteriak –hendak menengahi saling sindir yang terjadi di antara kedua pria di hadapannya. "Kau! Pria jelek berpantat ayam, jangan salahkan Sasori_-san_ atas kinerjaku dan prilakuku, dan juga Sasori_-san_ terima kasih telah membelaku, tapi jangan bahayakan posisimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih," lanjut Sakura.

Keduanya sempat tersentak, dan keduanya memilih untuk diam. Sasori pun akhirnya bergerak untuk menghentikan rajaman suasana yang tak mengenakkan ini.

"Ayo kembali ke ruangan, Sakura."

Sambil merangkul Sakura, Sasori pun menuntun wanita itu memasuki _lift_ dan hendak kembali ke ruangan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mematung di sana sempat menghentakkan kakinya dan mendecih.

"Cinta antara atasan dan bawahan ya? Murahan haha menarik sekali," gumamnya pelan lalu memencat tombol _lift_ dan segeralah _lift_ di sisi kanannya terbuka lebar. Dengan cara jalannya yang angkuh ia pun memasuki _lift_ itu dengan dokumen-dokumen yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Sosoknya pun mulai terhapus dari pandangan beriringan dengan pintu _lift_ yang saling bergeser berlawanan arah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rumah putih yang lebih nampak seperti istana berdiri kokoh di salah satu kawasan paling _elite_ di kompleks Konoha _City_. Pagar yang mengelilingi rumah itu menjulang tinggi dan bisa dilihat banyak para penjaga di setiap sudut rumah. Halaman yang ada di muka istana kecil itu juga nampak indah. Banyak sekali macam-macam bunga yang tumbuh di sana ditambah lagi dengan sebuah kolam kecil di tengah-tengah taman dengan kucuran air yang indah –apa lagi saat malam hari lampu-lampu di halaman rumah akan menambah keindahan rumah ini.

Siapa lagi pemilik rumah ini jika bukan salah satu keluarga terkaya yang terkenal. Seseorang dengan paras tampannya tengah duduk santai di salah satu ruangan rumahnya. Ia nampak membolak-balik lembaran kertas majalah sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan kue tradisional –_dango_ yang disajikan tepat di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Kakinya menjulur santai –memenuhi seluruh sofa untuk dirinya seorang.

Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil membaca artikel-artikel yang menurutnya konyol. Ia melirik sekilas jam digital yang ada di sebrangnya dan mendengus pulang. Lagi-lagi sendirian. Ayahnya dan ibunya sedang di luar kota. Ya, pagi tadi setelah ada pertengkaran kecil, kedua orang tuanya segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka di luar kota. Dan bahkan sampai selarut ini ad-

BRAK!

"-eh!?" Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke? Apa kau gila?" ucap pria itu. Ia melihat adiknya yang datang dengan wajah tak karuan. Berbeda dengan ekspresi adiknya tadi pagi yang tampak keras dan marah –kali ini ia mendapati wajah adiknya yang lelah dan nampak frustasi.

"Duduklah," ujarnya sambil menurunkan kakinya –memberikan tempat untuk adiknya duduk. "Bagaimana? Perkembangannya, hm?" tanyanya.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang ditempati kakak tercintanya. Ia langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku sudah sampaikan rencanaku pada semua perwakilan di kantor. Menurutmu?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau memimpin rapat sendiri? Tumben sekali," kata Itachi sambil menutup majalahnya. Ada yang menarik di sini. Tak biasanya Sasuke –adiknya itu mau memimpin rapat dan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapannya pegawai perusahaan mereka. Karena tergolong muda Sasuke beranggapan rasanya sedikit sombong jika harus menunjukkan dirinya di depan pegawainya. Tak semua tahu bagaimana sosok asli dari Sasuke Uchiha –yang mereka tahu atasan mereka adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki kantor cabang di mana-mana.

Kantor utama Uchiha ada di Konoha _City_ dan dengan kebijakan Fugaku Uchiha –ayah dari pengusaha muda itu memberikan kepercayaan pada putra bungsunya untuk memimpin perusahaan di Konoha. Berbeda dengan Si Sulung yang diberikan tugas mengurusi hubungan kerja sama perusahaan Uchiha yang bertebaran di luar negeri.

"Mereka mengerti maumu? Adakah yang tidak setuju –ah maksudku menambahkan idemu?" tanya Itachi –lagi.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum tipis. "Mana mungkin ada yang bisa menimpali ide cemerlangku, Itachi_-nii_?" Hm..terdengar sombong memang. Tapi ada benarnya juga, selain orang takut untuk menginterupsi ide-ide dari putra Uchiha yang satu ini, Itachi Uchiha –Si Sulung bahkan mengakui ide adiknya kali ini sangat pintar. Ah, mungkin ancaman dari ayah mereka membuat otak adiknya itu bekerja mati-matian mencari akal.

"Iya, kali ini aku setuju padamu." Itachi menyeruput teh hangat miliknya. "Lalu apa ada hal yang menarik untuk kau ceritakan lagi?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia seakan memutar kembali memori kejadiannya hari ini. Ah, pagi hari iya sudah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya mengenai-

-skip!

Lalu saat hendak menuju kantor ia-

-ah! Rasanya ada.

"_Nii-chan_," panggil Sasuke datar.

"Hn?" Itachi masih asik memasukkan _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya yang sesekali di dorong dengan tegakan teh hangat.

Masih memejamkan matanya Sasuke pun bertanya, "Seadainya kau dimaki dan dibentak oleh pembantu di rumah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Itachi memilih untuk menelan makanannya lebih dahulu dan baru menjawab. "Pertanyaan aneh. Maksudku, kau tahu kan? Bukannya gimana-gimana, tapi kurasa tak ada orang yang seberani itu meski aku tak sungkan juga tapi… Sasuke, kau tahu hanya orang gila yang melakukan itu, tahu?"

TLAK

Satu petikkan jari pun terdengar. Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Itachi penuh arti.

"_Bingo_. Itu dia," ucap Sasuke tak jelas.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa malam ini adiknya seolah memutar-mutar kata. Padahal Sasuke itu terkenal dengan gaya bicaranya yang langsung _into the point_, tak suka basa-basi atau pun membual.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Tangannya pun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang. "Ada gadis gila yang menarik perhatianku hari ini."

Setelah seakan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Sasuke pun langsung melenggang pergi –hendak kembali ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri, membereskan dokumen-dokumen, menonton berita malam dan kemudian siap untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sedangkan Itachi tiba-tiba dibuat melongo oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Gadis?" Itachi pun bergumam sambil sedikit menoleh melihat kepergian adiknya. "Tumben sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JREEEEEEEEEEEEEENG I AM BACK!**

**Holla~ **

**Lagi-lagi datang dengan fic baru hahaha XDD tanpa mengupdate yg lama…**

**Aku pengen bgt buat ff dengan latar kehidupan perkantoran gitu dan yg udah dewasa, lalu aku juga pengen mencoba membuat ff dengan konflik yg ribet (meski gayakin otak mampu) yaaa tp harus mencoba dan belajar kan? Hahahaaha**

**Kalau respon baik, aku akan menjadikan ini multichap yg entah sampai chap brp hahaa meski chap ini belum ada konfliknya tapi semua sudah terdaftar di otak haha XDDD seperti biasa aku berencana membuat fic ini yaaaaa manis manis mesem gitu lah**

**Untuk typo maaf, akan kuperbaiki hehe**

**Lalu bagaimana? Keep or delete aja? :DDD**

**Ada masukkan mungkin?**

**(only 3.333 words)**

**REVIEW~ ^^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. the begining

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Genre:**

Romance, Drama

**.**

**Pairing:**

Of couse ALWAYS SASUSAKU

**.**

**Setting:**

AU, Dunia perkantoran (Dewasa)

**.**

**Hope you like it~ Happy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We're Different**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu? Ia adalah orang yang membuatmu cemberut begitu sampai ke ruanganku?" Sasori tetap memfokuskan tatapannya ke ruas jalanan yang diterangi oleh lampu jalanan di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengemudi mobil merah yang siang tadi dibawa oleh wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah. Aku sempat kaget melihatnya masuk ke ruang rapat. Tak pernah aku sangka dunia begitu sempit dan begitu keji. Kenapa dia harus menjadi atasanku!?" Sakura memukul pelan pahanya –sebagai gambaran kekesalannya hari ini yang tak ada ujungnya.

Setelah membawa Sakura kembali ke ruangannya, Sasori terus bertanya kesalahan apa yang Sakura perbuat sampai-sampai Sasuke Uchiha –Sang Pemilik perusahaan dimana mereka berdua bekerja itu hendak memecatnya begitu saja. Sayang, Sakura tak lekas juga menjawabnya. Sakura malah mengalihkannya dengan meminta Sasori segera memberikan dokumen-dokumen mana dan jadwal apa saja yang harus Sakura susun.

Dan saat ini, di malam hari ini Sasori hendak mengantar wanita itu pulang –meski Sakura sering kali menolaknya. Biasanya Sakura memilih untuk pulang ke rumah sederhananya menggunakan bus kota saja, tapi melihat waktu yang sudah larut, mau tak mau Sasori memaksa sekertarisnya untuk di antar –dengan alasan bahaya wanita naik kendaraan umum malam-malam sendirian.

"Sudahlah, dia tak ada hak memecatmu. Ada aku yang punya hak untukmu di kantor. Aku sudah pernah membuat perjanjian dengan anak itu. Supaya tidak _bete_ lagi, mau kutraktir?" tawa Sasori sambil senyum. Demi menghilangkan raut kekesalan di wajah sekertaris mudanya itu ia rela mentraktir –toh ia kenal baik Sakura. Wanita itu tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam. Dia wanita baik yang tidak suka memanfaatkan kebaikkan orang.

Sakura nampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Tidak perlu, Sasori_-san_. _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu di rumah. Aku harus cepat pulang, membantu Kaa_-san_ menyiapkan dagangan untuk besok pagi dan juga aku ingin istrihat. _Mood_ku yang buruk hari ini entah mengapa membuatku lelah," terang Sakura –menolak ajakan Sasori dengan halus. Ia tersenyum –membalas senyuman manis atasannya yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampannya setiap bertatap muka dengan Sakura.

Orang pasti banyak berpikir, ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Sejak pertemuan mereka, Sasori sudah menaruh hati pada wanita ini. Awalnya hanya sekedar kekaguman semata karena paras wanita itu yang terlihat manis dan polos.

Tapi ternyata ada yang membuatnya lebih tertarik, yaitu sikap dan kepribadian wanita ini yang semakin menjerat perhatiannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit sejak pembicaraan mereka tadi, berhentilah mobil merah mewah itu di depan gang yang sudah diportal. Gang ini menandakan masuknya kita ke kawasan kompleks perumahan yang tidak bisa dikatakan elite atau entah bagaimana bicaranya. Hanya ada rumah-rumah sederhana dengan bangunan seadanya saling berjajar.

Jujur memang, Sakura bukanlah putri dari orang kaya seperti Sasori atau pun Si Pria Menyebalkan yang ditemukannya hari ini. Tapi justru kehidupannya yang sulit itu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang seutuhnya dengan semangat yang tak pernah mati.

"Arigatou, Sasori_-san_. Selamat malam, hati-hati ya mengemudinya!" Sakura pun sedikit membukukkan badan dan diterima oleh usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona saat iris _emerad_nya memantulkan wajah _baby face_ atasannya yang nampak senang dan nyaman memainkan surai merah mudanya.

"Iya, kau selamat istirahat ya. Kutunggu besok pagi di kantor seperti biasa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Sakura, tinggalkan saja. _Kaa-san_ bisa sendiri, kok!" Wanita dengan rambut jingganya berkali-kali berusaha menghentikan kegiatan putri satu-satunya yang ikut membantunya di dapur. Anaknya itu membantu dirinya membungkus beberapa kue-kue yang hendak akan ia antar ke pasar-pasar –hitung-hitung menambah penghasilan.

"Tidak apa _Kaa-san_, toh sedikit lagi selesai kan!" Sakura membungkus kue-kue buatan ibunya dengan hati-hati –jangan sampai berantakan ataupun rusak.

"Cepat Sakura! Nanti pakaianmu kotor, dan nak Sasori pasti menunggumu. Cepat lekas berangkat!" Kali ini Mebuki nampaknya harus sedikit membentak Sakura yang keras kepala. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan pekerjaan sementaranya itu dan mencuci tangannya.

Ia segera menyambar tas tipis yang ia letakkan di meja kayu dekat pintu rumah dan berpamitan dengan ibunya. "_Kaa-san_! Sakura berangkat ya!"

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sakura akan langsung melesat ke halte dekat rumahnya. Ia menunggu bus yang datang biasa 15 menit setelah ia sampai. Bagaimana ia tahu? Tentu saja, demi ketepatan waktunya ia mencari jadwal keberangkatan bus, memprediksi kondisi jalanan, dan bersiap tepat waktu.

Mengenai halte yang terdekat dari terminal bus kota, tentu saja ia disuguhi oleh tempat duduk dalam bus yang kebanyak masih kosong. Ia pun selalu memilih tempat _favorite_nya –paling belakang. Ia segera menyenderkan kepalanya –menoleh ke arah jendela dan membuka buku bacaan yang dibelinya dua hari lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa jadwal untukku sampai seminggu kedepan sudah kau atur, Sakura?" Sasori bertanya pada Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. Sepasang mata coklatnya masih mengikuti untaian kata yang ia ciptakan dari ketikannya di atas _keyboard_. "Apa ada jadwal yang bentrok?" tanyanya –lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sudah kususun sampai dua minggu depan bahkan! Hm, ada sih pertemuan dengan Tuan Honzo, tapi aku sudah menghubunginya dan menyusun ulang janji pertemuannya. Tak apa 'kan?"

Sasori mengangguk. Akhirnya ia menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kalau begitu kau boleh makan siang. Cepat sebelum ramai. Aku mau menyelesaikan laporan ini dulu baru menyusulmu ke kantin bawah. Oke?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang sempat tertarik. "Oke! Selamat bekerja, aku makan duluan! Hehehe.."

Dan seperti biasa, keceriaan Sakura membuat pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan antusias Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin pegawai yang ada di lantai dasar. Akhirnya makan siang tiba! Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu perutnya terus-terusan menjerit minta diisi –mengingat saking lelahnya semalam ia langsung tertidur tak dan sempat makan malam. Tapi, ya lumayan menghemat makanan di rumah.

Tak disadarinya langkahnya yang sedikit melompat menimbulkan suara yang menggema di sepanjang lorong kantor. Tak ada yang protes, semua kenal wanita itu –sekertaris dari Sasori_-sama_ yang disegani oleh pegawai lainnya. Lagi pula keceriaan dan kebaikkan wanita ini membuat seisi kantor paham betapa ceria dan menyenangkannya –jadi tak ada yang memprotes, semua merasa baik-baik saja.

Ya meskipun yang memperhatikannya kini bukan hanya sekedar semua pegawai yang tengah lalu lalang di lorong kantor –tapi juga sosok bermata elang yang hendak menuju ke ruangannya di lantai atas.

"_Serampangan,"_ komennya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan tenaga untuk bekerja hari ini pun terusik dengan melintasnya sosok wanita bodoh yang menarik perhatiannya kemarin. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke pun memutar balikkan badannya dan hendak mengikuti langkah wanita itu.

Oh.

Kantin pegawai.

"Hei kau!" Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk pria itu tepat di depan wajahnya –sama seperti kemarin. "Kenapa mengikutiku lagi!?"

Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengikutimu? Jangan _geer!_" ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arlogi yang menghiasi tangannya. "Jam dua belas, kau tahu kan itu jam makan siang?"

Tak hanya Sasuke, kini Sakura juga ikut-ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Makan siang? Jangan bilang kau mau makan siang di tempat seperti ini? Hahaha tak aku duga!" Sakura nampak meremehkan Sasuke yang terlihat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan ikut makan siang di kantin pegawai.

"Apa masalahmu?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak, tidak! hanya saja aku tak menyangka Sang Pemilik Perusahan mau ikutan bergumul, makan siang bersama kami pegawai rendahan yang kau sebutkan itu!"

"Tidak semua pegawaiku rendahkan. Hanya kau!" Suara _bass_ itu ikut meninggi. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Sakura –menuju ke kantin pegawai tentunya yang sudah tak jauh dari jarak mereka saat ini.

"_Huh rasakan, sekarang kau yang mengikutiku,"_ gumam Sasuke dalam bisu –dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan rambut _raven_, mata _onyx_, dan postur tubuhnya yang ideal dibalut dengan setelan pakaian kantor hitam membuat pasang-pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Hei jangan tegang begitu. Baru pertama kali ke tempat umum, ya?" ledek Sakura.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memutar tubuhnya. "Sudah mengikutiku sekarang merendahkanku? Maaf saja, aku tak terbiasa ke tempat seperti ini," jawabnya angkuh. Hah, seperti biasanya.

"Yakin mau makan siang di sini? Kalau perutmu sakit dan mati bagaimana? Hahaha tapi kurasa bekerja jadi lebih indah!"

Wah wah wah. Sakura haruno benar-benar wanita yang tak takut mati rupanya. Hm, _image_ jelek Sasuke sudah menggelapkan matanya –tak peduli jabatan apa yang disandangnya.

"Sebagai pimpinan yang baik sekali-kali aku ingin tahu kualitas makanan yang ada di sini. Jika bisa merugikan pegawai yang lain akan langsung kupecat, kecuali yang keracunan hanya kau ya baguslah. Wanita bodoh tidak ada gunanya hidup."

Oke.

Cukup sudah. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung pergi ke salah satu meja di pojok kantin. Ia memesan beberapa makanan dan langsung menyantap makanan itu –memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya dengan kasar.

Sial. Kalau tidak mengingat dimana ini dan siapa saja yang ada di sini sudah pasti ia akan langsung menerkam Si Uchiha Pengecut itu, menjambaknya dan membalas memakinya.

Sasuke masih terpaku di posisinya. Ia melirik wanita yang diledeknya dengan ekor matanya. Senyum tipis pun terpahat di wajahnya. Meski dengan ragu akhirnya iya pun menarik salah satu bangku yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Sakura menyantap makan siangnya.

Sempat awalnya berpikir keras akhirnya Sasuke memilih makanan termewah yang tersedia –bagi orang-orang di sana dan siap melahapnya. Keraguan menggelitik relung hatinya kembali, namun jika dilihat dari penampilannya tak begitu buruk.

HAP

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha pun tercengang. Ia menatap piring dengan isi di hadapannya itu dengan wajah takjub.

Dari mana rasa yang dasyat ini?

Biasanya ia hanya makan makanan tradisional kesukaan kakaknya yang menurutnya hambar dan juga makanan-makanan barat yang rasanya monoton. Tapi ternyata di tempat yang sederhana seperti ini ada makanan asia lain yang bumbunya cukup menarik lidahnya.

Ia pun segera makan dengan lahap. Ternyata keputusannya mengikuti wanita itu tidak salah.

Sebentar. Eh? Mengikuti? Tidak! Bukan mengikuti kok –begitu yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi 'kan?

Asik dengan kegiatan makannya Sasuke pun tak sadar Sakura saat ini tengah menjinjing bungkusan makanan dan melewatinya begitu saja –tanpa melirik atau pun menyapa. Tempo makannya tanpa ia sadari semakin cepat. Dan begitu ia tanya betapa harga makanannya –ia lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang.

Makanan enak dengan harga yang –murah?

Oke! Tempat ini boleh menjadi referensi jika ia sudah bosan dengan _restaurant_ mahal yang biasa ia kunjungi sendiri atau pun saat bersama _client_ pentingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sibuk berkutat dengan laporan?" Sakura menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasori –atasannya dengan pelan. "Ini! Aku tahu kau sibuk dan jangan sampai lupa makan siang. Aku sengaja membawanya saja ke sini, kurasa kau tak akan sempat menyusulku 'kan?"

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori dan meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa. Ia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas pribadi Sasori di ruangan itu dan meletakkannya berdampingan dengan bungkusan yang mulai dibuka oleh Sasori sendiri.

"Hmmm.. afal menu kesukaanku juga ya?" tanya Sasori yang tersenyum puas melihat apa saja yang dibeli oleh sekertaris barunya itu. Ia mengesap dalam-dalam wangi yang berkoar dari dalam kotak makanan itu dan mengundang kelenjar air liurnya memproduksi liur lebih banyak. "Baiklah, _itadakimasu_~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Uchiha_-san_ ada panggilan," ucap wanita yang dibalut oleh kain merah mengkilap. Potongan di rok sisi kanan membuat sedikit kulit mulus pahanya terlihat.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Fugaku_-sama_, ayah anda."

"Bilang aku sibuk."

Sasuke segera kembali duduk di meja kerjanya dan memberikan kode pada wanita itu segera memutus sambungan.

"Maaf Fugaku_-sama_, saat ini Sasuke_-sama_ sedang tidak bisa menerima panggilan. Sungguh, saya mohon maaf," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Wanita dengan rambut dicepolnya dengan pelan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus dadanya.

"Sasuke! Kau tahu kan suara ayahmu itu sangat menyeramkan. Lebih baik lain kali kau yang bilang padanya untuk tidak menghubungimu ke telepon kantor."

Sasuke yang mendapat protes langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ah, 21 _misscall_. Gila juga. Memangnya ada hal sepenting apa lagi sampai-sampai ayahnya meneleponnya bertubi-tubi? Mau mengajaknya bertengkar? Jangan sekarang.

"Sudahlah Tenten, jangan bawel. Kau tahu aku sendiri masih enggan bicara dengannya. Untung saja ia sedang keluar kota."

"Tapi beliau kan ayahmu. Pada ayah Neji saja aku begitu hormat, masa kau yang deng-"

"-sudah kukatakan jangan bawel."

Tenten mendengus kesal. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa ia harus bekerja dan menjadi sekertaris dari sahabat kekasihnya. Andai saja orangnya baik hati, tapi Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang yang seperti itu kan? Ah, bukannya tidak baik. Baik, tapi sisi menyebalkannya itu kadang membuatnya muak.

"Ya sudah. Makan siangmu sudah kuletakkan di atas sana. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja, aku ada di ruang sebelah. Masih ada yang harus aku hubungi."

Sasuke pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Tenten mengarah. Ah, paling-paling seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah makan."

"Begitukan? Tumben sekali."

"Aku makan di kantin pegawai."

"..."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"HAH!? Yang benar?"

Tenten menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut menganga. Hei bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak bisa diajak makan sembarangan –begitulah ia dididik sejak kecil oleh keluarga yang mempunyai nama besar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya yang besar dan empuk. "Mungkin sekali-kali kau perlu coba. Rasanya tak begitu buruk."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik oksigen di sekitarnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghempaskannya perlahan. "Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kapanpun kau mau pulang, silahkan."

"Sebentar, masih ada yang mau kukerjakan."

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. "Terserah."

Jermari pria terlihat menyentuk meja beberapa kali –seperti sedang bermain piano tanpa tuts. Ia bergumam kecil –dengan penekanan yang berbeda –membentuk sebuah nada.

Ah.

Wanita merah jambu itu tadi main pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu? Peduli apa?

Sasuke pun segera membuka kembali matanya dan langsung menyalakan _laptop_ yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia membuka beberapa _file_ dan matanya bergerak cepat menelusui kata-kata yang hendak ia cari demi terpenuhnya informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Oh.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Masuk sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu tanpa surat lamaran? Tak ada data khusus, yang terdata hanya bahwa Sakura adalah seorang sekertaris pribadi yang Sasori bawa dan mengajukan itu pada pihak perusahaan.

Kemudian tangan besar itu mengarahkan _mouse_ acak –hendak mencari _file_ lainnya.

Hm, ini dia.

Ia pun membuka dan membaca ulang surat perjanjiannya dengan pihak perusahaan milik keluarga Akasuna di Suna _City_. Hm..tidak mencampuri urusannya ya? Tidak memecat, tidak merekrut pegawai yang berkerja di bawah nama Sasori. Baiklah, ia cukup mengingatnya.

Tak lama ia pun segera menutup kembali laptop yang masih menyala dan menyambar beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang ada di sudut kanan atas mejanya. Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar ruangan –meninggalkan wanita yang dicepol dua itu sendirian di ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Tenten bukan sekertaris biasa, perannya juga cukup penting di perusahaan milik Uchiha ini. Wanita berambut coklat ini adalah kekasih dari sahabat Sasuke dan juga rekan kerjanya –Neji Hyuuga. Karena persahabatan dan kepercayaan yang sudah lama terjalin, maka tanpa ragu Sasuke memilih Tenten untuk bekerja bersamanya –tak ada ruginya pula.

Berbeda pula dengan pegawai yang lainnya. Tenten nampak misterius dan kehadirannya kerap tak disadari oleh beberapa pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Tenten lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di lantai paling atas –dekat ruangan atasannya –sebut saja Sasuke –berada. Wanita ini juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan otakknya yang juga cerdas. Ketrampilan lainnya juga wanita ini kuasai –seperti bahasa, teknik komunikasi yang baik, analisis data yang cukup mengesankan –rasa-rasanya Uchiha yang ini tak salah memilih orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EHHHS! LAGI-LAGI KAU!" Sakura langsung membuang mukanya begitu tepat di hadapannya _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka menampakkan sosok yang mungkin paling dibencinya saat ini.

Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Kenapa selalu saja bertemu? Padahal Sakura yakin betul selama delapan bulan ini ia tak pernah melihat sosok Raja Iblis itu di gedung ini. Yap –ia yakin betul.

"Mungkin aku terkutuk harus bertemu denganmu?" Sakura langsung memutarkan kepalanya –surai merah muda yang panjang itu menari terayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan _lift_.

Sambil membawa beberapa map di tangannya Sakura langsung berlari –entah kemana.

Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya itu. Ia sedikit terkekeh. Oh, nampaknya wanita yang satu itu sangat membencinya.

Oke, pada awalnya Sasuke mengakui jika wanita itu tak kalah menyebalkan. Namun melihat keberanian wanita itu sedikit membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar _lift_ dan malah menekan tombol bertuliskan sebuah angka.

"Membuat masalah dengan Uchiha itu tidak akan mudah," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori_-san_!" Suara cempreng milik sekertaris dari pria tampan ini langsung menggema di seisi ruangan.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana?" Sasori langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia sedikit memijit pelan pelipisnya –hm, banyak pikiran mungkin?

"Sudah. Kau nampak tak sehat, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Sasori yang begitu serius seperti ini. Sakura pun menuntun Sasori untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa panjang tempat wanita itu sering mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Tangan mungil wanita itu mencengkram bahu Sasori khawatir. Biasanya pria ini terlihat cerah dan ceria. Tetap ceria memang, namun terlihat bahwa pria itu lelah dari kantung matanya yang mulai menebal.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sakura kemudian tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin memang sedikit kelelahan." Pria itu pun mengacak pelan surai merah muda wanita itu. "Kau sendiri baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura pun tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu, Sasori_-san_? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Aku kan wanita hebat, aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan tetap semangat. Aku kan wanita super!"

"Begini-" Sasori menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia nampak terdiam –mungkin berpikir bagaimana menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. "-aku sepertinya akan kembali ke Suna untuk beberapa waktu."

Sakura terperanjat. Ia nampak terkejut dan juga khawatir. "Ka-kapan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus di sini atau bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya kau bisa ikut tapi-" Sasori nampak menggantungkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia mengingat rentetan kejadian yang tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan alasan di balik kata tapi yang sebenarnya. "-bagaimana dengan Kaa_-san_mu jika kau ikut aku ke Suna? Lagi pula aku tak tahu akan berapa lama di sana. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Ah, lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan sekertaris di sana, aku hanya mau bertemu dengan sepupuku dan mengklarifikasi kembali _project_ yang diterimanya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura nampak terdiam. Ia saling menautkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya –memutar ibu jarinya –gambaran dari kekhawatirannya. "Ucapanmu benar, Sasori_-san_. Jadi aku akan tetap di sini? Apa tugasku selama kau pergi?"

Pria berambu merah cerah itu menatap kedua _emerald_ lawan bicaranya dengan mantap. Senyum kecut pun terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Sakura tugasmu selama aku pergi, itu semua tergantung oleh dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah gila?" Tenten membuka mulut –melihat kejanggalan pada atasannya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tangannya berdiri. Ia sedikit menggidikkan bahunya dan menatap horror pria berambut hitam mencuat yang bersenandung sambil tersenyum puas di kursi kerjanya.

"Hn?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Apa ada setan lewat yang mampir merasukimu, hah!?" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya –sejajar dengan dadanya. "Katakan, kau nampak senang sekali. Apakah ayahmu membatalkan ten-"

"-berhasil."

Bola mata indah wanita itu membulat. "Berhasil? Kau berhasil membuat Tuan Fugaku yang batu itu sam-"

Sasuke mendecih. "-bukan! Aku berhasil mengantar malaikat yang baik hati itu jauh-jauh." Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai puas.

"Dasar gila. Aku ini bertanya yang jelas, kenapa menjawabnya tak jelas? Kurasa kau perlu istirahat Sasuke, jangan terlalu memforsir pekerjaanmu. Apa perlu aku menelepon Neji untuk membawamu jalan-jalan? Kurasa kau perlu bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk melepas penat."

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan poselnya dari dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel hitam –hendak mengarahkannya pada Tenten.

"Kalau begitu mintalah Neji menjemputmu. Kalian saja yang pergi. Karena aku sedang baik hati, kau kuberi libur sebulan. Bagaimana?" Wah _mood_ Si Bungsu Uchiha ini sepertinya memang sedang bagus.

Suara dentuman _heels_ pun terdengar menggema di ruangan yang bersuhu rendah itu. Ia meraih ponsel yang Sasuke sodorkan kepadanya dan menatap ponsel itu dengan ragu. "Kau sedang waras kan? Memberiku libur apa-apaan itu!?"

"Pakai saja villa milik keluargaku jika aku dan yang lainnya ingin berlibur. Aku akan bersenang-senang di sini." Sasuke menyentukkan jemari tangannya bergantian di atas meja. Ia bicara dengan santai dan wajahnya tidak menampakkan kekakuan yang bisa ia pancarkan.

Lagi-lagi Tenten membuka mulut dengan ragu. Tapi sebelum ia kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya –Sasuke membuatnya bungkam kembali.

"Hn, anggap ini perintah atasan."

Ia pun akhirnya menggangguk dan berdecak kesal –jemarinya yang lentik mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponsel yang ada di tangannya. "Kau yang menyuruhku, jadi jangan tiba-tiba menghubungi dan meminta semua selesai begitu saja, ya!"

"Hn."

BRAAAAAK

Dua kepala yang ada diruangan pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka kasar.

"Kau! Pria pengecut sialan! Apa tujuanmu hah!?"

Tenten yang berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke langsung membatu seketika. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar umpatan yang ia yakin sekali ditujukan bagi _boss _besarnya yang malah menyeringai puas.

H-hei! Ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini chap 2nya :D hehehe terima kasih atas responnya di chap 1. Mungkin setelah ini sasusaku momentnya mulai banyak kali ya! Hahahaha**

**Bagaimana? Sorry for typo(s)**

**Review please and gimme a comment ^^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
